


The Show

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: Frank works at an art gallery, Mikey's his helper and Gerard's an aspiring artist. 
Despite Mikey's protests, the chemistry between Frank and Gerard isn't something they can contain.
Basically, they fuck in a supply closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been a while, I took a little break but was inspired back into action by a certain lovely comment (thank you). This has been sitting around for a while and I finally finished it for you. 
> 
> Sorry if it's not up to my normal standard, I'm a little rusty and easing myself back into writing. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, please leave kudos and a comment if you did, and thank you for even reading it.

"Up a little, to the left a bit, now down an inch", Frank squinted. "Perfect".

Mikey grinned and dusted his hands on his jeans, the painting sitting in the exact centre of the wall. Frank nodded, patting Mikey on the back and admiring the artwork.

"You need anything else, boss?", Mikey asked.

"Nah, thanks Mikey, really appreciate all your help", Frank smiled.

"And my brother's here, so I'll see you later", Mikey waved and walked towards the man who was waiting in the doorway. He had his arms folded, body leaning against the doorframe, just looking around and smiling. 

"See ya Mikey", Frank called, walking into the back. He knew it was a little rude to not address Mikey's brother but Frank had a reason. Mikey's brother was insanely attractive, interested in art, shy and cute and totally off limits. Of course, Mikey had never explicitly said anything but the looks he had given Frank were a clear sign to back the fuck off. Frank hadn't even been that flirty, he was simply polite but Mikey knew what Frank was like. Once he had something - or someone - in his sights, he didn't stop. So Frank avoided Mikey's brother, deciding that good working relationships were better than good fucks (in this case anyway).

Frank sighed and closed up the gallery, shutting the lights off and locking up. He headed home, choosing an early night over a night at the bar, knowing that he would regret that in the morning. 

The next day, he opened up the gallery, sold a few paintings, met a few potential clients and future artists. After lunch, Frank spotted a familiar face at the back of the gallery. That red hair was unmissable and unmistakable, it could only be him. Frank dithered, unsure whether he should hide in his office or face the man. Frank took a deep breath and pushed thoughts of Mikey from his mind, walking towards the man.

"Hey there", Frank smiled. "Looking for Mikey?"

The man looked away from the painting and met Frank's gaze. Frank was a little taken aback... As a huge fan of art and anything beautiful, Frank couldn't help but stare at this man's eyes. They might not be shocking to anyone else, they weren't bright blue or another colour but they were special. The subtle green and brown blended together with flecks of lighter green, almost golden colour creating a perfect shine. Frank grinned and continued to stare at him. Now that he could look closer, Frank could see that this man was beautiful completely. He had delicate eyelashes, pale skin, an upturned nose and those incredible eyes, all under electric red hair. Even though he was clearly a beautiful human, Frank could tell that the man didn't realise how pretty he looked. Pretty didn't even begin to cover the way he looked but Frank was reduced by those eyes. 

"Uh no, actually", he smiled back, his voice warm, turning his body to face Frank. 

"Oh, then can I help you with something?", Frank tilted his head, never wanting to look away from this man. "You're Mikey's brother, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Gerard", he held out a hand for Frank to shake. Frank laughed slightly and took Gerard's hand. He was entranced by Gerard already and wanted to talk to him so much more. "I was just going round some of the local galleries and seeing if anyone was interested in some new art."

"You know someone?", Frank raised an eyebrow. He was always interested in meeting new artists and if Gerard could set him up with someone, he would just have to thank him with dinner or something.

"I might do", Gerard laughed. "Me"

"Oh really", Frank grinned. "Mikey didn't mention that you were an artist."

"It's a new thing", Gerard shrugged, eyes twinkling. Frank could tell that he was nervous but excited at the possible opportunity.

"Okay, do you have any pieces with you?", Frank felt stupid asking that question, since Gerard obviously didn't have a canvas hidden anywhere. 

"Oh... Yeah, I didn't think this through", Gerard blushed, a soft shade of pink flooding his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it", Frank chuckled. "Actually, there's an art show here tomorrow for newer artists and one of my guys has dropped out... If you're interested?"

"But... You haven't even seen my work", Gerard frowned. 

"I have faith", Frank shrugged. "Just come here tomorrow around 7 and I'll check you out then."

Gerard blushed and Frank realised what he'd said. "You know what I mean", Frank covered his face and laughed. "I'm pretty sure Mikey would stick a paintbrush in my eye if he saw me checking you out, in a non-arty way."

"Yeah, he's pretty protective", Gerard rolled his eyes. "But I wouldn't mind."

Frank's eyes widened. Gerard was flirting with him. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Not that he didn't want to flirt with Gerard, because he really did, but Mikey certainly wouldn't approve and Frank didn't want to get too attached. Unfortunately, it was too late, Frank was already amazed by Gerard and nothing could change that, not even the immense willpower of Mikey Way. So Frank just laughed awkwardly and smiled, trying to appear polite but not encouraging. 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then", Frank said after a minute.

"Sure, see you Frank," Gerard grinned, turning and walking away. Frank quickly looked away, determined to not stare at Gerard's ass. Frank was pretty sure that he hadn't told Gerard his name... Unless he had asked Mikey first. Yeah, that was probably it, Mikey had mentioned Frank at some point and Gerard just had a really good memory. Frank shook his head and walked back into his office, feeling exhausted from his interaction with Gerard. 

The next evening came way too fast for Frank's liking and he wasn't really ready for the show. But it came to 7 and artists started to arrive, ready for the show to start at 8. Frank greeted them, showing them where to put their art and explaining how everything would work. Most of the people were young, most in college but some looked as young as high schoolers. Frank didn't mind, he knew that there were few free and safe spaces for younger people to express themselves and the gallery was there for everyone. 

"Frank?", a voice came from behind Frank and he turned around.

"You came!", Frank grinned happily at Gerard.

"Yeah, it was too good to refuse", Gerard smiled softly. "I brought Mikey along early to help me, I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, that's fine, bring your things over here", Frank led Gerard over to a white area of wall.

"Wow, thanks for doing this for me Frank, I really appreciate it", Gerard bit his lip. 

"It's no trouble, you're actually doing me a favour", Frank laughed. "Hey, you'll be great, don't look so worried."

Gerard blushed and ducked his head, trying to hide his desperately pretty face. Frank reached out and lifted Gerard's chin so that he could look at those beautiful eyes. There was a sharp intake of breath from Gerard as he stared back at Frank, the tension building. Frank didn't say anything, he just looked at Gerard, comfortable in the weird silence between them.

"Am I interrupting?", a voice said slowly.

Gerard's head whipped around and he flushed when he saw Mikey looking between them. Frank dropped his hand and composed himself, turning to smile at Mikey.

"No... We were just...", Gerard stuttered.

"I was showing Gerard where to put his things", Frank tried to explain. 

"Right... Gerard, help me with the rest of it, would you?" Mikey narrowed his eyes and tugged Gerard away. Gerard looked back at Frank apologetically, slightly embarrassed by Mikey's behaviour.

"Gerard, what are you doing?", Mikey asked when they were out of Frank's earshot.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about Mikey", Gerard protested.

"Gerard, I'm being serious. Whatever you're planning with Frank, don't do it", Mikey warned.

"Jesus Mikey, you're not mum", Gerard scoffed. "I can look after myself."

"No you can't, especially not with Frank", Mikey hissed. 

At the sound of his name, Frank moved closer to the door, allowing him to hear the rest of the conversation between the two brothers. 

"What's wrong with Frank?", Gerard shrugged. 

"Gerard, he's my friend and I want to keep it that way", Mikey sighed. "Do you like him or are you just doing this to annoy me?"

"Mikey Way, don't be such a self absorbed asshole", Gerard snapped back. "And yes, okay, I actually like Frank and it's none of your business."

Frank pressed his ear to the door, trying to check that he'd heard right. Gerard liked him? Oh god, there was no way that Frank could avoid this now. And why should he? Frank understood Mikey's argument but he wasn't going to mess Gerard around and it definitely wouldn't affect Frank and Mikey's friendship. 

"Whatever Gerard. Just please be careful", Mikey sighed. Frank scurried away from the door, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. 

A moment later, Mikey walked out carrying a large canvas. He hung it on the wall and leant his head against the wall. Frank felt a little bad, Mikey was clearly struggling with this and Frank wasn't helping. Then again, nothing had even happened with Gerard (yet) and it wasn't really up to Mikey. 

"Okay, doors open in 5 minutes so everyone finish up!", Frank called. He was met with the sight of teens frantically shoving past each other to reach for name cards and pins. Frank laughed under his breath and fiddled with his keys, ready to open the doors. When the gallery looked a little more presentable, Frank opened up the doors, letting the public in. Surprisingly, there were a few more people than Frank had anticipated, quite a crowd was gathered inside the gallery. Frank stood at the side and watched with delight as people discussed the art and praised the artists, so happy that this was a success. 

"Your whole face looks different when you smile like that", a person commented beside Frank. Frank turned to see Gerard, the dim spotlight shining on his hair and creating shadows across his face that were more beautiful than any art in the gallery. Well, in Frank's opinion anyway. 

"I'm just glad this is all a success, I suppose", Frank smiled. "Shouldn't you be with your art?"

"I needed a break. There's only so much public attention that I can cope with at one time", Gerard laughed to himself. "And you were alone"

"Are you enjoying the show?", Frank was genuinely curious, as he'd never done this kind of show before.

"It's great", Gerard replied, sliding along the wall closer to Frank. "Really, I didn't expect so many people"

"Nor did I. Although I expect a lot of people are relatives of the younger ones", Frank shook his head, spotting a few more Grandmas harassing their grandchildren. 

"Maybe. Have you seen Mikey?", Gerard asked, so close to Frank that their bodies were almost touching. 

"Oh, he had to go, I don't know why", Frank shrugged. 

"Shame", Gerard said, looking as if he couldn't have received better news. Frank looked up at Gerard, realising just how close their faces were together. It was one of those strange moments where everything went quiet and it was just the two of them. The noise of the gallery faded away and Frank stared into those amazing eyes, noticing how Gerard was still moving towards him. 

"Gerard". Frank breathed, almost against Gerard's lips. 

"Yes Frank?", Gerard blinked.

"I can't... We shouldn't", Frank struggled, trying to voice a decent reason not to kiss Gerard.

"Why not?", Gerard raised his eyebrows. "Mikey's not here, I like you, I'm hoping you like me, there's nothing to stop us"

"Gerard", Frank groaned this time, knowing that he really, really shouldn't. However, that didn't stop him from wanting it. 

"Come on, Frankie," Gerard's eyes sparkled, a tiny smile playing on his lips. "Live a little"

Frank surged forward as the words left Gerard's lips, capturing him in a kiss. He pressed Gerard against the wall, knocking into a canvas with his shoulder, kissing his caution away until both of their lips were swollen and Gerard had some stubble burn on his cheeks. Frank pulled away slightly, ignoring the room of possible clients and staring at Gerard with lust blown eyes. 

"You wanna-?", Frank started, licking his lips slowly.

"Yes", Gerard interrupted, smiling brightly back at Frank.

"C'mon, this is gonna be real classy", Frank grinned lazily, pulling Gerard towards the supply closet. His office seemed too far away, across the room where any interruptions could take over and Frank was not wasting this opportunity.

Frank shut the door behind him and leaned back against it, eyeing Gerard who just looked back to him, all flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Gerard slinked towards Frank, bending slightly to place kisses along his jaw, using his fingers to tilt Frank's head back, giving him better access to his neck. He sucked harshly on Frank's neck, leaving a large red mark and continued to kiss and nip along the skin, inhaling Frank's scent. Frank moaned and pushed back, spinning them around so Gerard was pressed against the door and Frank's leg was between Gerard's thighs, pinning him in place. Frank tugged Gerard's hair roughly, threading his fingers through the strands and pulling him down to kiss him. It was dirty and open mouthed, Gerard rutting down on Frank's leg, twisting his hands around Frank's shirt with slight desperation. 

Frank untangled himself from Gerard, grabbing at Gerard's belt buckle and tugging open his skinny jeans, shoving them down. He pulled Gerard across the small space until Gerard was backed up against a ledge of supplies. Frank swept the supplies away and lifted Gerard to perch on the ledge, spreading his legs to fit between them. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, drawing him closer and grinding against him as Frank yanked at his own jeans, desperate for some friction. 

The slight pressure of Gerard's hands on his shoulders made Frank want to sink to his knees so that's exactly what he did. Frank dropped to the floor and looked up at Gerard with a glint in his eyes, licking the inside of his thighs and leaving a quick kiss before pulling down his boxers too. Frank's hand stroked over Gerard's cock, lazily teasing him as his mouth worked at the tip. 

Gerard threw his head back against the wall as Frank swallowed him down, swirling his tongue around the head. He could feel Frank's fingernails digging into his thighs and he went down further, gagging slightly on Gerard's cock. Gerard couldn't help but thread his fingers through Frank's hair, holding on as he bucked his hips uncontrollably into Frank's face. 

"Frank... Fuck- I'm gonna, gonna come", Gerard gasped out, trying to pull Frank off. 

Frank pulled away, staring up at Gerard with his sleepy looking eyes and swollen lips, breathing just as heavily as Gerard. 

"Why'd you stop me then?", Frank rasped, his voice torn up. 

He grinned and licked gently at the head of Gerard's cock, still looking up innocently at Gerard. Gerard moaned and shoved his hips into Frank who took him in at once, the weight of Gerard's cock on his tongue exactly as he wanted. Frank relaxed his throat and let Gerard fuck his mouth, squeezing his thighs and hips and just enjoying the ride. Gerard's hips stuttered and Frank pulled off in time for Gerard to come on his chin. He opened his mouth, catching the last few spurts in his tongue and swallowing, licking around his lips in a feeble attempt to clean his face. 

Gerard opened his eyes - he didn't even realise he had closed them - and pulled Frank to his feet, kissing his dirty face and not giving a single fuck. Frank groaned, his hard on pressing against his jeans uncomfortably but he kissed back, licked into Gerard's mouth desperately. 

"God, Frank, you're unbelievable", Gerard breathed, still holding him close and burying his face in his neck. 

"Gee, c'mon", Frank whined, rolling his hips against Gerard's thigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you", Gerard pulled back and unceremoniously shoved his hand in Frank's jeans. 

Not that Frank cared, he was just glad for something. Fuck, those noises that Gerard had been making had made Frank so hard. Gerard was going to work on Frank's neck, leaving hickeys left, right, and centre, and Frank didn't want to stop him despite knowing in the back of his mind that they did have to leave the closet at some point and face the crowd in the gallery. 

"You like that, Frankie?", Gerard whispered dirtily in his ear. "So good for me on your knees, let me fuck your throat so good baby."

Frank keened, his knees weakening as Gerard jacked him off slowly. His thumb kept moving over the tip and his other hand was pressed against the wall, holding Frank in place with his body. 

"Gee, can I, I'm going to...", Frank moaned, thrusting into Gerard's hand. 

"Come on Frankie, come for me", Gerard murmured, biting on Frank's bottom lip gently. 

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto Gerard's shirt, balling it up in his fist as he came all over Gerard's hand. His hips stuttered with the aftershocks as Gerard continued to stroke over his cock. 

"Fuck", Frank gasped out, letting go of Gerard's shirt and lifting his hand to stroke across Gerard's cheek with his thumb. "Mikey's going to kill me".

"Please don't talk about my brother whilst my hand is on your dick", Gerard said with a pained expression but he laughed, head butting Frank's shoulder lightly. 

"Sorry, maybe you should take your hand off my dick then", Frank grinned, gesturing to the fact that Gerard's hand was still somewhat occupied. 

"Oh, you really want that do you?", Gerard smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"No, but we'll get into that later", Frank shrugged, his smile glowing not just from the after effects of orgasm. Gerard's pretty fucking face made him smile like an idiot and it was kind of embarrassing. 

"Later? Bit presumptuous, Franklin", Gerard gasped in mock horror. 

"Yeah? Don't even, you know you'll be begging for it later tonight", Frank scoffed cockily, forcibly removing Gerard's hand from his body and zipping himself up. 

"Arrogant fucker", Gerard laughed, tugging his jeans up too. "Maybe it would work a little better if my jizz wasn't all over your face."

"Shit", Frank groaned, wiping his face on Gerard's shirt, much to Gerard's disgust. "Don't worry about it Gee, I'll let you borrow one of mine later."

Gerard gave him evil eyes but combed through his hair with his fingers and gestured for Frank to open the door to the real world. 

"I'll see you after the show, yeah?", Frank asked hopefully.

"Later, baby."


End file.
